JTHM:Sparks,Flames,and Infreno
by darkcat52
Summary: I'm to good at Summary's so forgive me if its not to good. Johnny's parents get killed and 14 years later the killer comes to kill him, Devi, and Squee. R&R Please NnyxDevi!
1. Chapter 1:Sparks and Fire

The whole thing is my Idea's on how Johnny went crazy and more. I own nothing. Don't think this is real. It turns in to a fight of survival. Enjoy Part 1.

In the stillness of the night a small chipmunk ran on to the road. The road had thick woods on both sides. The sky was a breath tacking black with million's of star's of all color's. The chipmunk looked down the road as the darkness was banished by the light of highlights of an on coming car. It ran to the other side just as the car went past. In the car was a family with one son named Johnny C. He had the same hair style but his clothes were happier then what they are going to be come in the future. He wasn't the Homicidal Maniac we know today. He was just a normal little 6 yare old. He sat in the back of the car, his parents sat in the front holding hands. His farther sat in the driver set and his Mother in the passenger set. The road twisted and turned as they went along.

"Well John how was the camping trip?"His father said as he drove.

"Daddy please don't call me John call me Nny." Johnny said looking at his Father.

"Ok...Nny how was the trip?" He asked again

"Grate...Can we go again soon?" Johnny said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe some time this July. We don't have any thing planed for that mouth but the 4th. It mite be a good time to go." His mother said looking at her husband.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan."His father said never taking his eyes off the road. Johnny smiled bigger when he heard this. They had been on a camping trip for about 5 days now and were heading home. Every thing seem to fit in the car easily and there was room for every one else in the car. But the entire time the family had seen the same grope of men watching them the whole 5 days. Now home sounded like a safe place.

The father took his eyes from the road for a second to see that his son had fallen asleep, only to hear his wife yell out his name. "{_Insert name_}" She yelled as loud as she could. The father hit the brakes as hard as he could, the yelling from his wife had waken up Johnny who was now confused at what his parents were yelling about. He looked up to see why they had stopped, and when he did his eyes widened.

There standing in the middle of the road was a short man about 5'1. He looked to be 44 at least. His hair was just now getting a slivery color. He wore a black sweat shirt; on the shirt was a golden pin of the moon with an arrow though it. His skin was a pasty white. His face…that's what made Johnny's eyes widen, His cheeks were sunken in so were his eyes. His eyes were a light brown. Evil lived in those eyes. He had a mustache which was a dark brown color. His lips were blue. He looked like the un-dead.

The stranger looked at the family through the wind shield. A yellow teethed grin showed up on his face, and no time 4 other men surrounded the car all looking through the windows, all of which had golden pins of the moon with a arrow through it. The stranger pulled out gun from his pants pocket pointing it at the family yelling in a cold hard voice "GET OUT OF THE CAR!" When the father locked the door one of the men smashed through the window and unlocked all the doors. They pulled the family out of the car. 2 of the men had to hold the father who was putting up a vary pore fight, 1 held the mother who was crying her eyes out, 1held pore little Johnny who was struggling under his holder's strong arms. Johnny's holder had him in a bear hug…sort of. Johnny's back was against the holder's cheats.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? A family of three? Wow I'm getting better!" He said walking to the father. "Allow me to introduce myself…I am Frank X. I don't suppose you know me from the news? I've been on there more then once." Frank said looking his prisoners with joy.

"What do you wont with us?" The mother said through each sop.

"To kill you that's for sure!" Frank said walking over to Johnny who had long since stopped his struggle.

"Ahhh…your son looks…" He paused and his smile vanished. A face of rage showed. "He looks like a killer!" Frank said to his 4 men. Frank's smiling came back with a giggle. "He looks like a killer..._*giggle* _…A killer_*Giggle*_"He continued to giggle and soon all of his men started to giggle. After a second of giggles Frank yelled out "Shut up now!"

"Now let's end this." He motioned all 4 men to do what they had planed those 5 day's they watched the family. They put the 3 of them in the middle of the road. Johnny was thrown into his mother's trembling arms. Tear's rained down her face on to her son's dark hair. He looked up at his mother and said. "Are we going to die?"

The mother and father looked surprised to hear what there son had just said. With no good answer to tell their son they just said "It's going to be ok."

Frank got the family's car and backed up fast. The 4 men backed up to the white line, guns pointed at the family. "This is it!" One of them said. Frank got to about 23 yards from the family and stopped. He put the car in drive and hit the gas. The car lunged forward with a squeal of the tires. The father told his wife that that they had to safe Johnny. The mother asked how. When the father got an idea the car was 10 yards and closing. He told his wife who cried harder knowing that there son would ether die or get hurt. But she did it any way…for the safety of her son. She throws him to the right side of the road in to the woods with a cry. "We love you Johnny C!" He flies through the air as bullets shot past him.

He hits the ground hard. His nose was bleeding and he's shaking with fear. He looks past all the trees that line the wood line. His parents are still in the middle of the road. They looked at him with sad and love in there eyes. Then the car hits them. Johnny lets out a yelp. Frank stuck his head out the window and yelled "Get the kid!" The 4 men ran to Johnny who panicked and ran into the woods. He stopped at a tree to rest. Then one of the men jumped from behind it. He grabbed Johnny by the neck a knife placed on his chest.

"You thought you could get away from us. You're a little pain in my..." He tried to finish but Johnny grabbed a spare knife in his belt. {_The knifes are the same Johnny use's in the future_} He plugged it in to the man's neck. The entire time he twisted and turned the knife in the man's neck he laughed like he was insane. The spark was the death of his parents… The attack was the fan that gave air to the flames. He grabbed the other knife and a small brooch that had a moon shot by an arrow, it was gold and put it in his pocket and ran back to the road. The 3 men and Frank were working on putting the bodies away when Johnny came back. "I'm ready to make a new friend!" Johnny yelled with a large insane smile on his face. The men looked a little worried but Frank just said "I knew he looked liked a killer!"

Johnny ran forward knifes held out laughing insanely. His mother who was dying but still alive watched in horror as he son took out one of the men with a clean cut of his knifes. The other 3 men and Frank jumped in the car and drove off as Johnny swung his knifes at the dead body of the man. He wasn't laughing any more. He was screaming with tears running down his face. Blood covered his clothes and face. The man's body was a torn piece of flesh. Organs hung out of his chest and blood pooled around the body and Johnny. He stopped and looked at his parents. His mother was dead and so was his father. They both died of broken necks. Not too bloody.

Johnny dropped his knifes on the ground and fell to his knees. The tears came harder and he put his head in his hands and cried. Then he stopped and looked up at the sky. The moon was out and was bright and full. The star's and Moon reflected off his glassy eyes. He never knew how beautiful the moon was now till now. He smiled and got up but he still hurt from the death of his parents. He grabbed his knifes and took a step to leave but hit some thing with the toe of his shoe.

There on the ground was a small gun. He picked it up. "_I could end my life right here…or just go on with my life like I always did?_" He thought to him self. He made up his mind. He put the gun to his head and said in a loud voice "OVER THE STAR'S!"

Just then a squirrel ran past him, His father's wallet in it mouth. The wallet had $28.17 dollars in it. Johnny dropped the gun and ran after the squirrel. "Give me back dad's wallet!" He yelled running after it. He cursed it and yelled at it saying it that it didn't know what he had been through. Johnny was now The Homicidal Maniac we now know.


	2. Chapter 2:14 years and no regrets

{NOW FOR THE BIG STORY NOTE: The rest of the story takes place in the comics. So read them. If you have read them read on to the next part. Enjoy Part 2}

Johnny sat in the living room watching a TV show. He had returned home form his trip 2 months back. It was at lest 14 year's after the death of Johnny's parents. All of his hair had grown back and back in to its same hair style. It was 12:00 at night but Johnny just sat back and watched TV. A loud screech filled the air. It was coming from the neighbor's house. Having nothing to do at that moment Johnny got up, grabbed two knives's, and walked to Squee's house. When he got to the window and tapped on it "PSST…PSST…Squee are you awake it's me" No one answered. Johnny who was a little worried because anther screech filled the air. Johnny decided that braking in would be the only thing to do. He found that the window was unlocked. Johnny crawled though and looked at the bed.

"Squee, Are you awake?" Johnny said pulling the blankets, only to find Shmee hidden under the covers. He cursed not only because Squee was nowhere to be seen but it was raining hard out side. He felt that Squee was in trouble. He had to find him. Johnny left Squee's room and went to the kitchen, still no one. The living room was the same, not a soul. That left the study. As Johnny got closer a sound cut the air, and just after was a voice.

"I told you not to pore the pepper out and make him smell it. He might be here!"

"Well, what if he isn't? Then we could kill the kid and leave. He might not care about him anyway."

Johnny had gotten to the door when he herd that. It sounded like there were 2 men in the study with a kid that Johnny knew was Squee. He pulled out his knife's which was in his coat pocket and kicked down the door. Squee sat in the computer chair with one man on each side of him. Squee looked terrified. Johnny ran forward and sliced up the 2 men in no time. The room was a gory mess of flesh and blood.

Johnny rushed over to Squee "Are you ok?" Johnny asked.

"Yes but how did you know I needed help?" Squee asked.

"I just knew. Were your parents?" Johnny asked helping Squee down from the chair.

"They left around 3:00 this afternoon. I don't know were they are." Squee said looking up at Johnny.

"Well you shouldn't be here all alone. I better take you home with me." Johnny said rushing off to Squee's room to get Shmee. Squee didn't like the idea stay at his murderess neighbor until his Mom and dad got home. But Johnny was right, stay here and he's bond to get attacked again. So he went to his room to get ready.

Johnny handed Shmee to him and asked something. "You have an umbrella any where?"

"Yeah we do. I'll go get it." With that Squee ran off, the more time he had at home the better .

Johnny waited for him to return when 2 women came blasting out the open window. They grabbed him and pulled him into the heavy rain. He hit the ground hard. He was now covered in mud and rain seeped through his clothes. He got up, rage filled every vain in him. The 2 women stood in front of him. One was a Goth with pale skin. The other was a Blond with white highlights. Both had streams of eyeliner down their face.

"YOU KILL HIM!" They both yelled and ran toward Johnny. Pulled out his knife and gutted both of them. As the Blonds body turned over Johnny saw something on her shirt. He kneeled down and ripped it off. There in his hand….Was a Golden Moon with an Arrow through it. He cursed and dropped it. He had only seen one when he was 6 years old. Every one of Frank's members had one.

Johnny's head started to hurt from trying to think things through. Why were Frank's members at Squee's house? What did those women mean by 'YOU KILLED HIM!'? So many questions but no answers. Johnny got up and saw Squee standing in his room holding the umbrella. "Come on Squee, Let's go." He said as picking up Squee and pulling down on the soft earth.

Squee opened the umbrella and walked to his neighbor house. Johnny was to upset to notice the cold September rain. As they got in to the house Johnny suddenly notice that he was socked and shivering. He was very cold. "M-make your self comfortable, I need to get d-dry." Johnny said and left Squee to get comfortable. 15 minutes later Johnny came back with dry clothes and his trench coat on. He still felt cold and was still shivering. He saw that Squee had fallen asleep on the couch with Shmee in his arms.

Johnny went to the kitchen, found a chair, and sat at the table. With him were his Diary and the Golden Crescent Moon with an Arrow through it. He was so confused. Why had Frank sent his men after Squee? It made no since. There was a long and stunning silence of some time. The only sound was the rain out side and Johnny's breathing. Johnny had drifted off to sleep when Reverend Meat broke the heave silence and woke Johnny up.

"You know…You really should get some thing to eat. I mean really look you! You're as thin a light pole!" He said from the counter top.

"I'm not hungry." Johnny said stretching himself out. "Was I asleep?"

"Yeah of like 2 hours. The door bell has been ringing the entire time too! I all most…."

"What! It's been ring, why didn't you wake me up!" Johnny said getting up.

"Well you never sleep. Never! This was first time you fell asleep!"

Johnny was about to say more when the door bell ring. "This time I won't miss it." Johnny said walking to the door. As he placed the couch were Squee was sleeping he checked the clock. It was 2 Am. By this time D-boy would talk Johnny in to killing him self. But him and was no longer here. It was only Johnny and Reverend Meat. For the first time since Johnny had come home from his trip he felt alone.

When he got to the door he had a strange feeling that there was something or someone who wonted him dead on the other side. He grabbed his knife if the thing behind the door attacked. When the door was one eighths way open a letter slipped under the door. Johnny picked it up; the door opened the rest of the way. Out of his line of vision the man who slipped the letter under the door waited to left of the door with a gun. He would wait till the right moment then he would shot and kill Johnny C. {: O I shocked myself LOL}

He had expected it not to rain that night but the weather here was always strange. His Leader Frank X had told him to kill Johnny C by any means necessary. He was one who had lost few loved ones in last few months to Johnny C. His Aunt, His dog, and others had died at the hands of Johnny C. He didn't see this as murder but as revenge. He pointed gun at Johnny who was still standing the door way reading the letter, and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3:Reasons why

PART 3 ENJOY.

Squee jumped up at the sound of a gun shot with a loud SQUEE. He almost forgot for a second were he was then he remembered. He was scared and a little chilled. The temperature had fallen to what felt like 58 degrees. He got off the couch and got Shmee.

"Come on Shmee lets find Johnny."

Although he knew what Johnny did, he would feel better knowing were he was. He heard sounds coming from the front of the house. It sounded like a fight was going on. When Squee got there Johnny was throwing knifes at an unknown man outside. When he got close he saw what looked like blood on his right shoulder. That's when he turned around. His face was bloody, a bullet hole was in his shoulder, and blood pored out the open wound. The site of Johnny scared Squee.

"Run" Johnny said as another knife flew out of his hand. Squee screamed and ran off looking of a safe place. Johnny had been fighting this guy of sometime and still he just wouldn't die. This guy had shot him once in the shoulder then tried to shot him again. But the first shot had made Johnny fall back in to the house, missing the next shot. Now he was fighting like never before. Finally, one of the knifes hit it's mark. The gunner fell down with a knife in his chest. He was close enough for Johnny to pull him in the house with his good left arm, his right hanging limp and soaked in blood. He dragged the man through the house toward the basement.

As he got to the right floor the man cried out "You well never kill me! I know kickboxing!"

"That's nice. Now shut up, save your screams for later!" Johnny said as he walked down the stares to the right room. When they made it to the last step Johnny saw that his new prisoner had been knocked out by one of the steps. The room they were in was big. In the far end of the room was the same device that Edgar Vargas was in mouths before. He put the man in the device and left to tend to his gun shot wound.

After tons of bandages, blood, and cursing, Johnny had finally covered his bullet hole. He tested his arm to check and see it was still useable. It bent good he couldn't pull anything with it. He just about to go to check and see if his new prisoner was awake when Squee came out from behind a cabinet door.

Seeing that Johnny's wound was covered and his face was clean he asked "What happened to that man? Did you hurt him?"

"I put him in a device down stairs and I will hurt him if he doesn't answer truthfully. When I was throwing those knifes I saw this on his shirt." Johnny took the golden pin off the table and showed it Squee. It glittered in the light like a small star. Squee looked at it with wonder. He never saw anything so beautiful in his life.

"This isn't his. I've had it since I was 6 years old. My parents were killed by a grope of men who had this symbol. There leader was a man named Frank X. I took it from my first kill who was a member of Franks grope. I still can't life with the gilt of not fighting Frank, letting him take my sanity away from me and killing my parents. He drove off that night leaving me to cope with my insanity and the death of parents. I swore after that to find and kill him or die trying. Now…"

He stopped of some time. He sat on floor and closed his hand around the golden pin. He looked at the floor as he said the last line. "Now it looks like It's time to take revenge!" He looked up. His face mixed with sadness and anger. The sound of yells echoed through the house. Johnny knew that his prisoner was awake. He got up and stared toward the stairs when Squee asked "Are you going to ask him why he's here and why he shot you?" "That's the plan. Oh and please don't go down here. It's going to get vary loud and bad down there." Johnny said as his anger rouse with every step.

As he reached the door to the room the man was in he took a breath before entering. When the door closed behind him, Johnny let him have it. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He yelled his hand wrapped around in switch that started the device up.

"You put me here…" The man said.

Johnny turned to Device on and the knifes and other things came close to the man., Ripping off chunks of flesh. Johnny shut the Device off. "Let that be a warning. Now why are you here!" He asked again.

"Frank sent me to kill you. If you lived he gave me a letter of you to read explaining everything! Oh my arm….MY SHOTING ARM!" The man said as wave after wave of pain went through him.

"What does Frank wont with me?" Johnny asked.

"He wants to finish what he started….To kill the one that got away!" The man said.

"Why did your men attack Squee?" Johnny asked growing impatient as the man cried as pain shot through him. "_He loves to see pain of others…yet, He can't stand his own pain. They all are like that._" Johnny thought to himself.

"The p-p-plan was to kill any one that you have any th-th-thing to do with." He had lost too much blood to the point to were he could die at any moment now.

"So if the letter you gave me explains everything, Then, I guest I should read it then. I mean after all I am alive," Johnny pulled the switch to on, "and your dead." The Device ripped the man to shred. Blood went every where. Johnny left to read the letter. He fond the letter on the floor by the front door, he went back to the living room were Squee was sitting. He read the letter aloud.

_Dear Johnny C.,_

_If you're reading this then you're still alive. This is a surprise. Now how long has it been since I saw you? 14 years now? Time moves quickly don't you think. Well, you must be confused at what is happing to your life. Allow me to clear things up of you._ _I have never sleep a night knowing that you got away. I ALWASE kill all of my victims. You are no exception. I vowed that night kill you. I think you did the same too. You may reject anything about us being the same in mind but you can't keep it out of your mind. Well, Lets keep going shall we?_ _I have sent men to watch you and any one who you construed a friend. We have been watching you of 12 years now. You just haven't seen them. So far we have learned that you have 1 friend and a girlfriend, cute girl by the way. The kid may be alive I don't know for sure. His parents got a…free cruse around the Gulf of Mexico so they wont be home of some time. Don't you love it when you're rich, you can do what you won't when you wont. Well, if I was you, I would surrender or kill your self, save me the trouble._

_Your Enemy,_ _Frank X._

_P.S: The next kill is that cute girl of yours, Just wonted to give you a heads up. Also if you killed the 4 at your friend's house then they were married. So thanks for braking down 2 loving couples. Have a nice live, if you have one. _

"You have a girlfriend?" Squee asked.

"I did at one point…If those morons think I have a girlfriend then there…" Johnny trailed off realizing what this meant. "OH CRAP! DEVI!"

{More soon….R&R please!}


	4. Chapter 4 Safeing Devi

Sorry I sort of vanished. I have been working on my Deviant Art for sometime. Thanks for everyone's support! :)

* * *

Devi was just now getting home from work when she saw them. A grope of men was standing in the room with her. All of which had a gold pin of the moon being shot by an arrow. There had to about 9 men standing there. Devi was shocked that they had found a way in. "How are you and how did you get in here?" Devi asked her hand in here bag, searching for her pepper spray.

"Don't waste your time looking for that dumb little can of peeper spray. We tock it when you weren't looking." One of the men said, he was in the back. Devi was stunned. She had no weapon and it was 1 vs. 9, she couldn't win!

"Well, are we going to kill her or we just going to stand here?" The shortest of the grope said, he was about 5ft 1. Devi did the only thing she could do; she ran out of her apartment and headed for the 24/7. As she entered the 24/7 she saw someone she hoped she never saw again. He had two knifes, looking head right at her. It was Johnny C.

"Grate I already have 9 guys trying to kill me, now you!" Devi said.

"I'm here to…" Johnny started to say when Devi interrupted him.

"What? Say you're sorry…again! I told you once I don't wont your Nothing! I don't wont to see you again. Why can't you understand that!" Devi said just as one of the 9 men came in.

He grabbed Devi's shoulder. "DUCK DEVI!" Johnny yelled letting one of the knifes fly. Devi hit her knee's as one the knifes flew over her head. The knife hit the man in the face, its end exiting out of the back of his head. He fell hard in a bloody mess.

"That's why I'm here. They are trying to kill anyone I've been with." Johnny said.

"Just one more reason why I never should have went out with you. Something always go's bad anytime your around." Devi said.

"Your welcome." Johnny said walking toward the brainfreezy machine. At the same time realizing that Devi had changed her hair and her style had changed.

"Well, how did you now that those guys were going to kill me?" Devi asked.

"Frank told me." Johnny said turning the lever for cherry. Not a drop came out. At first Devi thought Johnny would try to kill someone, like the cashier, who was hiding under the counter.

"Don't worry. I've left all that suicidal stuff. I won't be killing myself anytime soon." Johnny said. "But, it still makes me mad when they turn off the Brainfreezy Machine. It's just not nice!"

"We have Fiz-Wiz too. I think it's Cherry to." The cashier said peeking over the counter.

"Ok that's good." Johnny said going to get a Fiz-Wiz.

"Who is Frank, Friend of yours?" Devi asked. Johnny told Devi everything about what happened to him 14 years ago. Every word came out like paint on a canvas. Devi took everything in as Johnny told her his tale. When he done Devi sighed now feeling guilty of how she was treating him after their violent brake up.

"So you're trying to keep me safe from this Frank guy?" Devi asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Johnny said taking a sip from his Fiz-Wiz.

"I think I should…apologies of how I acted around you…" Devi would have gone on but Johnny interrupted her.

"You were scared I know. I never should have turned those knifes on you." Johnny said feeling more then sad. He still liked her but, how could he tell her?

"Do you mind if I drive you home or drive you to my place until Frank's guys leave you alone."

"Anywhere that doesn't have Frank's ghouls close by." Devi said before her mind worked. She cursed her self of saying that. How could she trust him after what he did to her? Before Devi had a chance to take back what she said the last 8 men ran through the door.

"Get behind me Devi!" Johnny said pulling out a knife from his coat pocket. Devi hide behind a rack of chips letting Johnny fight. One of the men pulled out a gun and fired two shots at Johnny. He moved out the way right as the bullets past him. He jumped in to the shadows for a sneak attack. The rest of men shot round after round at were Johnny was hidden in the shadows. Devi held her breath as shots bonked off the floor and stands of food were Johnny was. After emptying the clips the 8 men stopped shooting, all with smiles on there face. One of men walked over to the spot were Johnny was. He intended to take a pitcher of the dead Maniac, only to find the spot empty. They had wasted there ammo on nothing. Devi gave out a sigh of relief, which the 8 men didn't hear. Not one of the bullets had hit Johnny, then, were on earth was he? Johnny was hiding in the shadows at the right of the store. He had jumped out of the way at the last second. Now he was creeping along the wall ready to strike. He jumped out of the darkness and gutted two the 8 men. The others tried with every thing they could to lay a punch on Johnny. But every punch was like tried to hit a shadow. Johnny cut the men up like bread; Guts, Blood, Bone, and skin, flew through the air like dirt after an explosion. Johnny stood tall and covered in gore.

He only counted 7 men...so what happened to the 8th? Johnny turned around at the sound of a muffled cry. It sounded like Devi!

The last man stood at the end of the store, Devi with her arms pinned behind her back, the 8th mans hand clasped around her mouth. "Take one step toward me and I'll twist her neck!" He said.

Johnny could see in his eyes that he couldn't kill her. Even if he tried. "You won't kill her I can see it in eyes."

"YES I'LL DO IT!" He yelled as his grip on Devi hardened.

"Listen, All you need is just to let Devi go and I'll at lest let you keep one of your legs and one arm."

"NO! I have to do this!"The man yelled.

"Then this your final exit." Johnny said. He soon vanished in to the shadows. The 8th man stared to look around for Johnny but saw nothing. Johnny appeared behind the man and twists his neck. He fell to the ground letting go of Devi.

"Ok just get me out of here." For some strange reason she would rather be with Johnny other then at her home.

"Ok, my car's out front." Johnny said as he paid for his Fiz-Wiz.

When they got to the car Devi saw a small boy in the back set.

"Who's that? Did you take a kid off the street?"

"No, that's Squee. Frank is trying to kill him to." Johnny said getting in the car.

"Oh." Devi said as she got in to the car. When Devi was in Squee spook to her.

"My real name is Todd. Johnny's my neighbor."Squee said

"My name is Devi D." They drove to Johnny's house in silence.

When they got there Squee went to bed, leaving Devi and Johnny alone.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. " Devi said sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Yeah, Hey, You changed your hair color." Johnny said. He was leaning against the wall.

"What, you don't like it?" Devi said.

"No…I like it! I was just saying that you changed the color!" Johnny said.

"Didn't you say you had some friends or something?"

"What?"

"The last time we talked you said you had some friends or something. "

"Oh yeah, and Psycho-Doughboy, They sort of told me kill you that night, But, their gone now. It's only me, Reverend Meat, and Mr. Samsa."

This is part were Devi would have left if not of the fact she had hit men after her. But if they were looking for Johnny then they would find them too, but, then again….

A screech of tires made Devi jump out her thoughts. Both walked over to the boarded up window. A 1958 Fury pulled up to house. An informal man stepped out. He looked about in his late 20's early 30's. His hair had a yellow tent to it and stabbing gray eyes. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Johnny opened the door.

"Hello, I am part of an origination called 'Arrow through the Moon' and I was wondering if you nice looking people had seen a young lady running around? She seems to have run off from our Asylum." He said in a New York tone.

"No, haven't seen her." Johnny said and closed the door, only to hear the door bell ring again. He opened the door again.

"We are also looking for a man, and young boy and a young woman. Their names are Johnny, Todd, and Devi." Devi held her breath; she took a glance at Johnny only to see his face unreadable.

"You know…I do think I know some people with the same names. I also know where they live."Johnny said. Devi understood what Johnny was doing, this man had no Idea he was standing in the front yard of Johnny C.

"Thank the moon and stars! May I have the address?"

"Sure, hold on minute." Johnny went to the phone book in the kitchen and wrote down a random address. He came back and gave the man the pieces of paper.

"Thank you." He said and walked off. Johnny closed the door and signed. The looked at Devi and said.

"We need to find a safer places to stay."

* * *

More to come!**  
**


End file.
